The present invention relates generally to electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention provides techniques related to a wafer scale packaging for a resonator device. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to a resonator device for a communication device, mobile device, computing device, among others.
Mobile telecommunication devices have been successfully deployed world-wide. Over a billion mobile devices, including cell phones and smartphones, were manufactured in a single year and unit volume continues to increase year-over-year. With ramp of 4G/LTE in about 2012, and explosion of mobile data traffic, data rich content is driving the growth of the smartphone segment—which is expected to reach 2B per annum within the next few years. Coexistence of new and legacy standards and thirst for higher data rate requirements is driving RF complexity in smartphones. Unfortunately, limitations exist with conventional RF technology that is problematic, and may lead to drawbacks in the future.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving electronic devices are highly desirable.